


Timestamp: Kahu a Alaka’i

by Cattraine



Series: Sentinel 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bad kitty. No growling at the nice lady, she’s here to help us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Kahu a Alaka’i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehighwaywoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehighwaywoman/gifts).



> Prompt: “Sentinel AU -- bonding after Steve goes medieval on Oahu."

“Mmmm…” Danny murmured as Steve nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent and planting tiny kisses along his prickly jaw. He ran a drowsy hand through his Sentinel’s sweat damp, dark hair, scratching his scalp gently. Steve made a soft guttural purring sound deep in his throat and rubbed his cheek against Danny’s palm, sounding so much like his jaguar spirit guide that Danny bit back a sleepy smile.

Danny was lying on an exam table in a small room off from the Emergency intake bay in Queen’s Medical, waiting until a room was prepared for him and his overprotective Sentinel. After the firefight on the docks that left Danny concussed and unconscious for almost an hour, Steve went on a feral rampage that left eight gunrunners either incapacitated or dead, and the doctors had wisely decided, against Danny’s vehement protests, to keep him overnight for observation.

Steve was finally winding down from his hyper alert, protective mode, and seated on a stool beside Danny’s table he happily grounded himself in his Guide’s scent and taste. His Guide had a moderate concussion and a three -inch gash on his temple that had bled copiously. The doctors had cleaned Danny up and sealed the cut, but he was not allowed heavy painkillers with the concussion until they determined how he reacted to his head injury.

The sight of his Guide, unconscious and covered in blood had sent the Sentinel into a primal battle rage. Only when Danny regained consciousness, had Steve regained his self-control. The paperwork was going to be epic, and Danny would bitch about every page and Steve would just beam foolishly at him while he did, happy that his beloved Guide was alive to do so. Steve nuzzled the sweet spot behind his Guide’s right ear, smiling against his skin at the hitch of Danny’s breath at the sensation.

A scrubs clad nurse stepped into the room, and he raised his head with a snarl and flashed his teeth at the intrusion, and startled, she stepped back, dark eyes wide. Danny frowned and flicked the end of his Sentinel’s long nose with a finger before giving an unruly tuft of hair a remonstrative tug.

“Bad kitty. No growling at the nice lady, she’s here to help us.”

Steve shot him a sheepish look and hastily mumbled an apology to the young woman. She quickly informed them that the orderly would be down soon to move Danny to a private room, and hastily left, wary eyes still on Steve as she slipped out the door. Steve arched a brow at his drowsy Guide.

“Kitty?” he scowled down at his partner.

Blue eyes crinkled with silent laughter beamed back at him.

“Yeah. It’s a new nickname.”

He snickered as Steve sat back and folded his arms with an indignant look on his mobile face.

“ _My_ bad ass, Super SEAL kitty.” He extended a hand coaxingly to his Sentinel, eyelids drooping sleepily closed again.

Instantly mollified, Steve relaxed and took it.

“Oh, okay.”

He beamed back down at his dozing partner, already plotting an obnoxious love name to call Danno the next time they were in the middle of the bullpen.


End file.
